One Without the Other
by shelbyrose012
Summary: this is a Cho one shot that i came up with in oddly one day so plz review


I cant believe that this could happen this way. He was only trying to win the tournament. He didn't deserve to die this way. Now I sit alone in my dorm packing up my things wondering how im going to face everyone back home mom will try to support me but Fu oh he will rub it in. I remember the first time I had met Cedric. It was on my 10th birthday…….

Flashback

" Cho sweetie were do u want to go to dinner?" my mother asked.

" The Leakey Cauldron! I LOVE THEIR FOOD!!", I said excitedly.

" Oh come on there food is so disgusting! But I guess it will match you." Fu said.

" Fu! KNOCK IT OFF NOW I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING LIKE THAT TO YOUR SISTER!!", my mother said.

We went to the restaurant and waited in an oddly huge crowd. Then I heard,

"Amos He's over here he was outside this entire time!"

" Cedric!! Where the bloody hell have you been"

" Diagon Alley where else", said a boy who looked to be twelve.

As he walked by our eyes met. After a second I looked away thinking about how odd his eye color had been. They were a topaz color.

After we were finished I decided to go for a walk through the streets. I was looking in a store as I turned around I ran into the boy I had seen at the restaurant.

" Oh sorry wasn't watching. Are you the boy they were looking for?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

" Yep. That's me Cedric Diggory. I got lost in Dia….." He said cautiously.

" Diagon Alley?" I asked

" yeah you know the place?"

" Yeah my brother shops there for school." I said.

" I was just shopping there for my school stuff. Are you a witch?" he asked

" Yeah but I haven't started my schooling yet but next year." I replied.

" Oh I'm going to be a second year this coming year. Is Fu your brother?" he said.

"Yeah he's a second year too. But he is very annoying and brutal with names." I replied.

" Cho come on were leaving! Oh hi Cedric got lost while shopping?" Fu asked.

" Me lost. Yeah right. They just didn't know I said I would be outside before them when they decided to eat." Cedric said.

" Who were you with?" Fu asked.

" Arthur Weasley and his kids. There two years younger than us though. His son Percy is a 4th year. But a couple of the other kids are older. His kids Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny are younger than us."

" Well we have to go so I'll see you in a couple days."

" Alright. Bye Fu and uh bye Cho." he said.

I couldn't keep myself from looking back a few times while walking away. He was just so perfect to me. That was the first day that I had seen him and also the first day I had a dream about him.

End of flashback

Thinking about this made me sit down and cry. I cant understand why he wanted to kill him though. We had so much in common with each other I didn't know were to turn. At that time all of my friends walked in but when they say me crying they knew I needed to be alone. That reminded me of another memory at the Yule ball. Our first and only kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about this memory.

Flashback

"Come on we have to go line up" Cedric said.

" OK hold on one moment" I said. I was looking at one of my friends who had asked me to the dance. He was night but Cedric had already asked me.

" Miss. Chang you must line up. Mr. Potter are you and Miss Patil ready?" Professor McGonagall said.

After the dance had started we hung around with our friends and talked.

" Cho follow me." he said walking toward the garden.

I followed him to a private area where no one was around.

" Cedric what is this about?" I asked as he scooped me into his arms.

" Just a little place to hang out" he said pulling me closer.

We were now just inches away from each other. The next thing was all a blur that happened so fast. I knew what was happening but I didn't know why I was feeling so bad about it. After a while we decided to go back inside until the dance was over.

End of flashback

Now all of those were just memories and I knew I would never be able to have some of my dreams come true but I guess that is just how this is going to have to be. Even though I wasn't finished the warning bell rang for us to get ready to go to the train. So I got up and tried to carry on.


End file.
